Open Your Eyes
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Day after day she comes to see him, and he doesn't know why. Post-canon. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: _I don't think there will ever come a day where I own Naruto. Damnit._

* * *

**Open Your Eyes**

_by_** DeepPoeticgirl**

* * *

Day after day she comes to see him, and he doesn't know why.

Some days she chatters, some days she says nothing, some days she even won't look at him—but she is always, _always_ there. Whether she has work, training, research or other pending duties, she will always spare an hour or two to visit him.

He doesn't understand because after all that has happened—the war, ripped bonds, shattered trust, horrifying insanity, heartbreaks, wretched tears, and most of all lakes of spilt blood and attempts to kill previous loved ones—she shouldn't be here. She shouldn't want to be in his presence. She has clearly demonstrated to him in the recent past that he is unwanted; that he should not live on this earth; that the feelings she has previously harbored for him are gone.

The one day it clicks.

"They could have picked someone else."

She pauses in her process of peeling off the apple skin and tilts her chin up to look at him bemusedly. "What?"

"For this mission," he says.

Sakura blinks a few times. "Sasuke-kun, I don't understand," she replies, her wide green eyes holding so much confusion he is almost fooled into believing this isn't all an act.

"You don't need to play it off. It's fine." He almost feels like rolling his eyes. "I don't care if they assigned you to look after me."

There is a silence, then. He is quite sure that she is impressed he has caught up with the situation, what with the way she takes a moment to stare at him in outright disbelief, and he doesn't understand how that could be. After all, their situation had been all too simple to figure out—there was nothing surprising about it, really.

"…assigned me to look after you," she deadpans flatly, eyebrows shooting up in astonishment. "Sasuke-kun, you really think I'm here because of a _mission_?"

Slowly, and almost reluctantly, he nods. "There's no other reason why you'd be here," he says, shrugging.

She looks at him for a long moment, such pure incredulity in her features that it is almost as if she is waiting for him to say he is joking. Then, when he says nothing and the silence is too much to bear, she sets the plate and knife aside and moves to stand up. Almost abruptly, she turns, and he thinks she might be insulted though he doesn't know why. _(He doesn't seem to know a lot today.)_

All of a sudden, he hears it. A sound that is clearly trying to be held in and which sounds strangely like muffled giggling. A frown crosses his lips and his eyebrows crease in offense. Why was she _laughing_? Wait—what she laughing at _him_?

He scowled at the thought. Ridiculous, why would that be? He was speaking rationally: there was no reason for her to be here. Nothing to laugh about, he was quite certain of that.

Swiftly, she appears to deem it rude to laugh behind his back (or rather, with her back to him) so she turns and seemingly tries to hold in another fit of laughter at what she sees. He thinks he must look affronted—or at least, something akin to that—because there would be no other reason for her to laugh at the sight of him. She calms down quickly, though, as his gaze darkens unkindly.

He glares, and she smiles. _(Like always.)_

"For a guy with such a brilliant mind, Sasuke-kun, you're quite dense."

And with that, she sits back down next to the hospital bed and resumes peeling off the apple skin while he is left to be the bemused one this time. He thinks and he thinks upon her words and it isn't until a few minutes later, when she's finished cutting the apple into even pieces and offers them to him, that his head spins with startling clarity.

Now, it is his turn to look away—to keep a secret—and hide his smile from her sight.

* * *

**Open** your _eyes_ now,

It's _time to _**see** if **you** still **believe me**

* * *

_Literally just popped into my mind. No idea where it came from, I just kinda vomited this all up on a word document on a whim. (Ew, that was unnecessarily graphic.)_

_Hope you enjoyed nonetheless. :)_

_There's more to come! I'm hoping I get two mini fics out and finish my We Did It update before the holidays. Can't promise it'll happen though, haha!_

_Do leave a review, they greatly please and inspire me._

**DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
